2014-02-15 - A Young Avengers Meeting
It's a great Saturday. The Hawk's Aerie was full of the teenagers that made up part of the Young Avengers-- and Molly Hayes, Adam's apparent girlfriend. Raptor and Finesse were sparring in the boxing ring, and, unsurprisingly, Adam was on the losing side of things. "Oof!" the purple-haired teen slams into the ropes, but uses the momentum to bounce back, twisting in midair to dodge whatever strikes Jeanne has planned for him. Maybe. America was here, but distant. Mostly because she was reading over something on her phone with a great intensity. It didn't stop her from glancing up on occasion to watch the training that was going on currently as she sits on a stool against the wall with her feet kicked up on what was once a weight lifting bench. "Should get you some armor or padding or something," She calls out suggesting to Adam when he goes against the ropes again. Molly Hayes is watching - in Adam's corner, of course. "YAY ADAM! YOU CAN DO IT!" Then she winces as he gets slammed into the ropes by Finesse. "Um.... YAY ADAM! YOU CAN Um...." She thinks, then just says, "YAY ADAM!" The problem with sparring Jeanne, more than once, she knows the moves you're going to utilize. Especially if she's the one training you. Still, Adam's flexibility and natural quickness prove to keep her own skills up. Faster, sometimes, is better. Jeanne's already waiting for Adam to land, her leg sweeping out with the knowledge that he'll have -no- time to react, once he lands. A solid kick, to the back of the purple-haired teens knees. No. Jeanne wasn't exactly forgiving, in the sparring ring. Not entirely. Except Adam is also learning from his uncle Clint-- and adaptability and just pure chaos is the name of that game. He accepts the knee shot and /goes with it/, falling to the side and reaching forward to snag Jeanne's shirt-front, intending to hurl her aside. Molly's cheers are ignored-- not for cruelty, but because he is completely focused on his sparring. Doesn't stop Molly from being a cheerleader for Adam. All she needed are pompoms. No, really she even started coming up with cheers for him. There's lots of "RAH RAH! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADAM!" going on. Usually followed by winces when Jeanne does something to counter Adam's moves. If this wasn't a spar, she might do something horribly violent, but she's been told that would be wrong. "Give a wedgie! People hate wedgies in fights!" "Good." Finesse's voice is pointed, clipped, but - it's a compliment. Adam, likely, can still count on one, perhaps now two hands, the number of compliments Jeanne's given him since they met. Let alone since she began to spar with him. She utilizes the propelled force of Adam's toss, not losing her balance for a moment to instead handspring back, she bounds off the rope hand-springing again forwards. Her thighs wrap around Adam's neck in mid-jump, her legs lock, and she uses her momentum and leg strength to swing upwards, then down, and catapults Adam's body towards the mat. It's like something you'd see out of a luchadore wrestling. "Sonuva--!" is all Adam manages before slamming into the mat headfirst, crumpling, stunned. He lays there for a few minutes-- losing to Jeanne has become par for the course, but he's getting better, lasting longer in a spar before she completely takes him out. Molly Hayes winces again when Adam hits the mat again. Ugh, she can't even look. She then peeks, then runs into the ring and over to Adam. "You really did awesome! You lasted a whole lot longer than last time!" Leave it to Molly to be supportive of her boyfriend as he's lying crumpled on the mat. Perhaps the good thing about losing to Jeanne is she doesn't brag about it. Or, hound Adam as to how many times he -has- lost to her. She only critiques what he failed to do, and what he could improve upon with cold calculation. Of course, that doesn't always come out as nicely as it could, either. "You need to learn how to fall better," she critiques, critically, as she stands over him, looking down at the teen she is training. "We will practice falling again. However, as you have shown improvement, I will increase the difficulty of the exercise. I will attempt to be certain to not break your ribs, this time." America mutters something about a 'poor sap' while texting away on her phone. Adam drags himself back up to his feet, rubbing his forehead, shaking his head slightly trying to dislodge the stars he's seeing. "Yeah... in a few, my skull may be hard, but it still doesn't take this sort of thing well," he jokes, moving (well, more staggering) to the corner to grab his bottle of water. Molly Hayes says, "You should have a Danger Room type of thing like the X-Men have, cause even though X-Men aren't as cool as you guys mainly cause they have Wolverine and he's a jerk and mean they still have lots of neat stuff like did you know they can make unicorns and butterflies and stuff like that Hey do the Avengers have one of those cause maybe then you and me can both spar together against stuff!" she says as she follows Adam to his corner. Molly shouldn't have had all those Laffy Taffy candies. Jeanne's attention is momentarily shifted from Adam, to Molly. "Neither Adam or you have access to the Academy's training facilities. Additionally, I do not believe you would survive. Even on the lowest setting. You have had no training. That is clear." Jeanne, being her normal, fun, and friend-making self. "Correction, Jeanne," Adam says after swallowing water, "I /do/ have access. Stark gave me full access about a week ago." He shrugs. Molly Hayes frowns over at Jeanne. "You don't have to be a jerk about it. Besides I bet I'd do great at it!" She swings at the air. "I'd just wham! and" another swinging at air. "BAM! and stuff like that!" America swings her hand away from her phone to lift up with a little wave as she interjects, "Don't. But that hasn't stopped me from being invited in before." Molly Hayes sticks her tongue out at Jeanne. Jeanne glances to Adam, tilting her head. She nods, once, accepting the correction with due grace. However, Molly still has the brunt of her attention. "I am not being a jerk," she tells Molly, in her practical manner. "Merely stating the obvious. You have had no training, and a first year martial arts student could effectively immobilize you without difficulty. You have poor form, your center of gravity is all over the place, no sense of balance, and no self-control. As superior as I am to Adam in the field of hand-to-hand fighting, I recognize he has had training and has ability to increase his potential. That is why I offered to train him. He is to be on the same team as I, and I do not wish my teammates to be ineffective." Aww. They're like - friends. Or something? Well. Not quite. But it's one of the nicer things Jeanne's ever said about Adam. "Don't take Jeanne personal, Mols," Adam advises his girlfriend, ducking down to drop a kiss on the top of Molly's head. "She means well, even if she's got the personality of a rock." He winks at Finesse. "Anyway-- take a break, and then you can kick my ass all over the gym later?" Molly Hayes still frowns at Jeanne. "Yeah? Well... I can throw a train at you. And I beat up a Super Skrull. So there." Annnnd then she blushes when Adam kisses her on the head and forgets what she was talking about. Jeanne's response? Unaffected by the brashness of Molly's bragging. She merely points out, "There is a difference between being able to throw a train, and being able to throw one with accuracy. Are you able to throw it with accuracy?" She gives Molly a curious look. She then nods to Adam, and moves over to her corner, and to fetch her own water-vitamin mix. Adam finishes his water, leaning against the wall, just listening to Molly and Jeanne spar... verbally. Molly Hayes nods. "Yuh huh. I once threw this truck at this robot and it was flying and shooting lasers and bombs when I threw it and I still totally hit it. And it was like a million miles away." Or maybe 300 feet. Those two are pretty close, right? She thinks. "And you might think you're not mean, but you are mean. My mom used to say if you don't have anything nice to say you shouldn't say anything at all, and you don't know anything about me but you say stuff like that I wouldn't survive stuff when you don't know if I would or wouldn't." Molly thinks some more. "And you're fat." There you go Molly! The perfect debate strategy! And you just went against what you said just seconds before about 'if you can't say something nice...' But Molly's parents were supervillains, so maybe their advice isnt really good anyway. "I do not have to know anything about you to know that I am correct. I have mastered five martial art styles, and numerous other fighting moves from various encounters. Including Hawkeye's. My experience tells me you have no experience as a fighter." She frowns, though, something bothering her. "If you wish to learn, to see if you have the ability, I will pay for your lessons at a local dojo." No. Jeanne is not offering to train Molly herself. There could be a variety number of reasons for that. She adds, practically, "I am only ten pounds over my BMI index. And that is muscle." America looks up at the apparent argument with an eyebrow raising. "Molly, Jeanne isn't intentionally mean. She just... Her brain's like a computer. Emotion isn't something she understands all that well but she does try." After a beat she adds, "And your face is fat," teasingly with a grin since Jeanne just would not get it. Adam stifles a snicker. Women. Molly Hayes crosses her arms. "I'd punch you but I'm not supposed to punch people who don't have powers cause I punched this PunisherMan guy and everyone yelled at me that he was getting intentional bleeding so you're lucky. And if you don't know anything about me and you're saying you're correct then you're just being stupid. I have a friend who's a computer brain and he sometimes is mean too but at least he knows that he should apologize when he says mean stuff and yeah your face is fat. Your face i s so fat that um... if you wear a hat it gets stretch marks!" She looks at Adam and whispers, "What's a Bee Em Eye?" "Err... something about body weight. And no, Jeanne's not fat, Molly. You aren't either." Adam snags her around the waist and draws her to him, resting his head on top of hers, trying to distracted her from fighting with Jeanne. "I see. Then you do not wish lessons. Very well," Jeanne says, accepting Molly's words as a refusal of her offer as apology for coming across as mean. She grabs the ropes behind her, and does a clean, methodical back-flip off the ropes to land on her feet lightly. She takes her bottle of water, and moves to sit at the table. She tells America, "We will need a more secure and reliable base than this, if we re to be a successful team." "YOUR face is so fat that Goodyear wants to rent your forehead for advertising space so they can retire the blimp." Oooh ouch. America looks up again at that deciding that perhaps she should not be trying to burn Molly. She might get upset. At Jeanne's remark she looks up letting out a quiet sigh. "I know. I'm working on obtaining some more resources for us, but I'm not going to be taking money from Tony for it. Last thing we need is him calling in a marker or thinking he has some 'pull' with us." Molly Hayes blinks. "hey wait... you think MY face is fat?" she says as her lip wibbles, looking at America. She looks at Adam. "Is my face fat?" "Oh gawd." Adam leans down and kisses Molly lightly. "Damn, girl. No. Your face isn't fat. Rica's just picking." "Give me some time," is all Jeanne responds to America, but there's a certain suggestion in her expression - something committed, that suggests Jeanne is already working on something. However, "I agree. We should be independent of any influence that others might have on us. And I seeing about solidifying steps to ensure that does not happen." Oog. America winces a bit as she shifts her weight to let one foot fall from her prop to land on the floor. "Right, chica. It's just a game we used to do back home to see who could be more creative. You're not fat. None of us are." Molly Hayes is busy feeling her cheeks and her face in general, testing for fattiness. It's all that laffy taffy maybe, she thinks to herself. "Are you sure?" "Dammit, are /all/ women mental?" Adam growls, scooping Molly up by the waist and lifting her up to eye level with him, peering at her. "No, babe. You're not fat. Your face isn't fat." He settles her back on the ground-- his shoulders are killing him. He rolls them a bit to loosen them out. Jeanne looks over at Adam and Molly, then back to America. She glances back to Adam as he makes his query. "I am quite stable. As is America," she points out to him. She does not, for once, say anything about Molly. Instead, she will agree with the consensus, "Your face is similar in size and proportion to other girls your age," she assures Molly. "Yes, Molly, I'm sure," America agrees with a shake of her head as the girl continues to worry about her forehead. "You're cute as a button and if you were older you'd have guys and girls hitting on you all the time." Looking back to her phone she frowns in thought. "I'm going to have to make a few artifact raids I think." Molly Hayes gives Adam a kiss when he does that, then gives him a hug. "Thanks." She smiles a little. "That's okay... I have Adam and don't need other guys or girls to hit on me..." She looks over at Jeanne. "Sorry for calling you fat. You were just being mean so I was mean back." Adam grins a bit at Molly. "See? Not fat. You're good, babe. And don't be mean to Jeanne-- she doesn't even notice anyway. You're better off just ignoring the sting in her comments and just listening to the content." What, rationality from Adam? Well, he has the big-brother tone going, so, probably. "I do not wish to go into details now, as they are not solidified," Jeanne tells America, "But, I will speak with you later." Her gaze shifts to Adam, and to Molly, then back to America. "There are things I do not wish repeated outside of our team. However, be confident that if you intend to secure resources, I will handle them with top efficiency, and appropriately along with my own plans which I will share with you when the moment is correct." Emerging from the showers, the normal tousled blonde locks that Teddy sports are flat, still wet from the water. He walks out, hooking a thumb back over his shoulder. "So...thanks for the shower. And the pizza. And the couch. It's very appreciated." Tommy arrives unannounced, heck, he doesn't even use the door, he just blurs right through the wall and comes to a halt inside the gym. He's dressed in his street clothes, though the collar of his costume peaks up past the top of his shirt. "Hey, looks like I'm missing a party," he says as he looks around. "No prob, Teddy," Adam says with a grin. "Seriously, we have this huge gym, and it's not like Clint notices who's sleeping on the couch anyway," he shrugs. He grins broader as his 'bro' shows up. "You're late, Tommy-- Jeanne's already thrashed me four times today." No shame in it. Gotta fail to get better, right? "Oh, uh. Yeah. Finesse, Speed, meet Hulkling. He joined the Young Avengers last night. Apparently Rica knew other-him in that other dimension or something, and he's pretty smash-tastic." He looks at Teddy. "Uh, so the short cute girl in the hat is my girl, Molly... the chick with the short hair that can kick all our asses is Finesse. And Mr. Zooms-through-walls there is Speed. Now all ya gotta do is meet Julian... err, Hellion... and you know all of us." Finesse, the girl who can kick all your asses, takes this news surprisingly well. Her mouth sets into a measured, thoughtful line, and she inquires, "Should there not be a consensus before we admit new members to our team?" Her lips downturn, thoughtfully, before she looks between America and Adam, seeking a direct answer. Teddy, meet Jeanne. The person with the worst social skills ever, perhaps. America is sitting on a stool in the corner using a weight lifting bench as a foot stool while her attention is fixed on her phone. Part of it was admittedly trying to figure the dang thing out--but she could do the basics now. When her name is mentioned her hand lifts and she raises her head. "Yep, I can vouch," she states in regards to Teddy who earns a grin. "Unless he actually opens up this gym I think we could set up extra rooms or something at this point. Hopefully won't have to. Though there IS that warehouse just next door..." A glance is cast to the wall before she looks back to nod toward Tommy. "Julian's working through some things." Tommy waves at Teddy. "Hey, so another of America's duplicate friends huh? Nice to meet you," the white haired Speedster says before he plunks down on a stool. "And so, yeah, how does the new team member thing work, can anyone join? And..." America mentions the warehouse and Tommy zips through the wall to check it out, before he zips back in and nods "That place doesn't look too bad," he takes a seat on a bench. Adam shrugs. "I don't know. As Jeanne points out, I'm not in charge here. I guess we should probably hash that out or something. How'd they do it in that other world, Rica?" He asks with a lazy shrug, grabbing another bottle of water. "Umm...right. Okay. Hiya." The impromptu introduction leaves Teddy at a loss for words. His hands raise up into the air, above his head, while his eyes focus on the two feet of floor before him. "Look, all I did was thrash a couple punk kids trying to mug a guy, then America and Adam came along and took care of the other two. Then pizza was offered, along with membership." Those blue eyes lift up and level upon Finesse for the moment. "However, you are correct. A team should be able to choose its own members. So, how about you all vote? If the consensus does not favor me, then I will leave. No questions asked and no offense taken." Jeanne may not have any social skills, but Teddy seems to make up for them. Molly Hayes looks over at Adam. "I think I should probably get going so you can all do your Avenger stuff. I'm going to make a sandwich first though - do you want one too before I go?" "Don't take Jeanne too hard, Teddy. She's like... that Vulcan guy from that show." America tries, really does try, to remember Spock's name but since she'd never SEEN the show and only heard the others make jokes about it in the past? She falls short. Continuing on in the hopes it won't be noticed she does nod toward Adam and Jeanne. "Ours was a bit on an as-needed basis at the time. World was under attack, that sort of thing. Most were already Young Avengers before they'd been officially disbanded so we just kind of resurrected it. If people knew people or they helped us out? We kind of all just rolled into the group." Looking between everyone she adds, "I'm not against a vote. I don't plan on pulling everyone I've met elsewhere into things. There are some people though that I know would be better off with the Young Avengers than other groups. So long as they don't prove to be a dilche in this world I, personally, am cool with them being around. But we can work out some way to add members and vote. Maybe like a.. test period or something to see if we all get along?" "Julian and I worked together and remain working together at the Academy while we are there," Jeanne points out. "I have fought with Adam, and he assisted, as did Tommy, with returning Julian back. And I have known America nearly as long as Julian, merely not as well." She pauses, "I am not against Teddy joining. I merely believe that if people are handed memberships haphazardly, it could prove ruinous. I do not wish someone extending a membership to Cyberdragon, as an example. While the technology of the suit is impressive, there is clearly something flawed in it's code to have selected it's host," Jeanne states, in her practical, matter-of-fact manner. "And it is likely there are equally flawed people out there, who have the desire to see themselves as upholders of justice, yet would be an ill fit for our team. It should be a unanimous vote. The trial period is also a good idea." She looks to Teddy, then, "I am glad you understand my reasoning. It is not a slight against you." Her next question, investigative. And, perhaps nosey. But, Jeanne likes information. "What are your capabilities?" "Nah, Mols, I'm good," Adam says with a nods towards the girl. "And I'm down with a vote, but mine's already for keeping Teddy." He takes a swig of his water before glancing over to Tommy. "So, warehouse?" "A vote is cool, but no trial period, I say we're in until we fuck up bad enough to be out, or you know move on or whatever," Tommy says before he jerks his head towards the wall he ran through. "Empty warehouse next door, America suggested it." Then he looks back to Teddy "Teddy seems cool, so yeah, I vote for him too, but would like to see his powers, also, Mols, you getting in on this team or what?" Molly Hayes heads to the kitchen and comes out with a PBJ sandwich. "Oh, no. I wouldn't probably get voted in anyway except for Adam and he'd have to vote for me cause I'm his girlfriend. She munches on her sandwich. Teddy casts a glance over towards America, concern etched upon his face. "Is it okay to...you know....now? I know you told me to watch it before." He turns back, towards Finesse. "I could tell you. However, since there was a request to actually witness what my abilities are..." With that, he casts a nod over towards Tommy's direction. "...it would be better to demonstrate." He casts another nervous glance towards America once more, looking for that answer to his question. Adam looks at Teddy. "Oh, Uncle Clint's out on some... SHIELD... thing. Or Avengers thing. Or something. Or maybe he's just getting stuff for it. I dunno. He said he had to got to Russia and deal with something." He considers. "I was thinking of trying to tag along, but apparently not until my homework's done." And yeah, he has three papers to finish for Pym, so that's not happening. America looks between Jeanne and Teddy a moment. Molly's remark as well earns a small pause before she lets out a puff of breath blowing her bangs out of her face. "To preface this: I can totally vouch for Teddy. He's good people. Anyone freaks out they'll get their ass kicked." With that she lifts her hand gesturing toward Teddy with a nod. "Gonna find out sooner or later being on the team." When Adam speaks up about Clint she nods toward him as well only to frown with thought at the mention of Russia. Huh. America's comments manages to bring a small smile to Teddy's face. He turns back to Jeanne. "Okay, here we go." He takes a step forward and closes his eyes. There is no theatrics or any flashy moves. It is just Teddy. And then...it not just Teddy anymore. His form transforms, changing, gaining mass. His already muscular arms bulge even more, as the flesh changes to a scaly green. Teddy's facial features are still there...it is still him...but more. He is quite literally a hulking brute at this point. The eyes open...a dark green, as opposed to the formerly blue colour. The thing that Teddy has become speaks, and it is still Teddy's voice. "I'm what you would call...a hybrid. And, from what my mother had told me, not of this world. I had to ask to make sure it is okay because what I am, at least half, isn't really well liked around here." Of course, Jeanne has seen footage of the Hulk. Been around Beast. Even Nightcrawler. And several other very unhuman looking metas, and mutants. Teddy's change only earns him a narrowing of her brows in examination. "You are a shapeshifter." There is a firm nod from Jeanne, "That is an ability that certainly may come in handy," she conceeds. "Are you well trained in espionage and infiltration?" For her, it is a very logical question. Such, afterall, is one of the prime benefits of such an ability. Just ask Mystique. She assures Teddy, "My goal is to make this team as effective as possible. I would be remiss if I simply desired only those who were popular. I am not popular, myself. Being liked has nothing to do with ability, or effectiveness." "Neat trick," Tommy says when Teddy shifts. He stands up to have a better look at the changed Teddy and he grins. "Yeah, so, if we're doing the voting thing, he totally gets my vote." "We'll leave it at shapeshifter if anyone asks," America decides with a shrug only to grin toward the others. "Yeah, got my vote already," she agrees simply before looking back to the phone in her hand with a frown at a text. "Guess that depends on Finesse," Tommy says and shoots her a look. "Do you think he will be an effective member of the team?" "Works for me." Teddy shifts back towards 'normal' mode. He looks over to Jeanne, giving an answer to her question. "Well, to be perfectly honest, no formal training. I know that sounds bad, probably, but you'd be surprised how easy it is to get into exclusive places like the Hellfire Club with a little acting ability added to the look." From the way Teddy talks, it sounds like he knows just how easy it really is. "But, really, I'm willing to learn. I'm flexible." He shrugs..."But, yeah...up to you." "I will trust America's judgement," agrees Jeanne. "Tentatively you are a member. Julian will still need to vote, to make it official." She stands up, then, and moves over to offer Teddy her hand. She inquires, "Have you had any training at all? Combat? Mechanical? Computer Science?" America looks back up and finally slips her phone away deciding that was getting distracting. And really, tumblr was awesome, but cat pictures were getting old. "Welcome to the team semi-Officially then, Teddy. And you're welcome to crash here, you know. If you don't have anywhere else that's good at least." "Yeah, this place is pretty awesome, there's food, there's beer, there's video games," Tommy says with a smile. "I pretty much stay here all the time, so does Adam and America." Then he shrugs, looking to the rest of the team. "So, we've got ourself a bruiser and a shapeshifter if Jules approves." Jeanne Foucault inclines her head once to Tommy. "He will be useful," she agrees. She adds, for Tommy's benefit, as well as the others gathered, "I would vote against Molly's initiation. She was correct in that. She has neither the maturity or skills presently to be an effective team member." America makes a quick look around just to ensure Molly isn't here at the moment. When she's not she lets out a small breath. "Molly's great but yes we are a bit more of a mature team. Mostly. She's too emotional and has her own friends and issues. Maybe in the future. Not now." Adam raises a hand. "I technically would abstain so I didn't get punched for voting against her." America nods solemnly, "You're already smarter than Clint." "Duh and/or hello," Adam snarks. "Fine, no Molly, she's got her own crew to look after her anyhow," Tommy admits. "Also, does anyone know if they really have a dinosaur?" he says tangenting sharply. America opens her mouth only to shake her head. "No clue. Possibly? It's not beyond the realm of possible. Just not likely." Which meant that it could happen. Very well could happen. "Good. Do we have any further potential recruits that I should be made aware of?" Finesse wonders, curiously. She looks to America, "I will also need to speak to you, in private, as the leader of our team. Concerning our previous conversation."